Modelhouse
by Ijustlovehim
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi hates each other.Sasuke is forced to live with Itachi,who is a model. Click and read better summary. ItaSasu,ItaDei,YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! This is my new fic, and of course, it's ItaSasu and other pairings, like ItaDei, MadaraOC. Big thanks to Kaline Rein!

Plot: Itachi is a model, very sexy one, and he has little brother but they hate each other, don't they? And now, Sasuke is forced to live with Itachi the whole summer. While Itachi has his job and partying with other models (akatsuki), and fighting with his siblings, he has to take care of sasuke, so he won't be raped by other models or by his fans. And still they hate each other. And then Sasuke has his own troubles, like having strange personality and he can't stand other boys next to Itachi...

Read it and see funny situations.

Warnings: Yaoi, ItaSasu, Incest, sex, drugs. M-rated.

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: I hate him and he hates me, right?**

Uchiha Sasuke, 16 years old, dropped the glass on the ground. His face was full of anger and fear. He stared at his mother face who had told him the most miserable news. What was...

Staying whole summer with your brother, who you hate and who hates you.

"Sasuke? Why are you angry?" Mikoto asked.

"I'll stay here!" Sasuke shouted and walked very loudly back to his room and slammed the door with a very loud bang.

In his dark small room, Sasuke thought many different ways to stay home. But as more he thought, he realized that it was impossible. They would leave in two hours. No, they would put him and his stuff in the taxi. So unfair. Sasuke sighed and slided his hand through his black short hair.

Sasuke started to pack his stuff. He hoped that his parents had called Itachi, if not, Sasuke hoped he would be dead.

After half hour packing, Sasuke opened his TV and started to look something good. He saw interesting commercial about up coming live show.

"_If you wanna know how to become model, come to our MODELHOUSE and we will see if you have guts to become our model. Also, starting at the beginning of summer, the MODELHOUSE will show you live shows of it's models. Check it, and you will even see great Itachi-sama and our little princess."_

Sasuke sighed relieved, Itachi would have to live at some other house. Maybe it wasn't that bad. Maybe...

* * *

"Sasuke! Taxi is here", his mother called. Sasuke dragged his luggages downstairs and handed them to the driver and sat in the car. Sasuke saw when his mother gave the address to the driver.

They drove in deep silent. Sasuke had no mood to talk, and more near the city they drove, more he got angry.

"Oh.." Driver said as they stopped in front of very big skyscraper. There was so much people. Sasuke read the sign. MODELHOUSE. No way. Sasuke looked at the driver.

"Is this the right place?"

"Yes, it's right. Check it", driver said and handed the paper to him. It said Modelhouse.

"No way", Sasuke sighed and watched out of the window. People started to scream and Sasuke was able to see long black haired young man. He was not happy to see his brother but he knew he wouldn't be able to get trough those girls. He knew it too well.

Sasuke told the driver to bring his luggages and then he stepped out of the car.

"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, his heart was bouncing so fast. He saw his brother turning around and girls followed him. Itachi had very cold expression and Sasuke feared what would he say. And somehow he was sure that his mother didn't have called to Itachi.

To Sasuke's surprise, Itachi started to walk towards him but he went to talk to the driver.

"Why is he here?" Itachi asked.

"His mother put him in the taxi", driver said and Itachi gave him money.

"Follow me", Itachi said and took Sasuke's bags. Very big surprise to the girls.

That was the happy mood. Once they got inside the house, Itachi dropped Sasuke's bags and a servant came to pick them.

"Take those to the room 696", Itachi said.

"Sir, isn't that your room?" Servant asked.

"Yes, and now take them."

"I'm not staying with you!" Sasuke shouted and the entrance fell silent. There were a lot of people, workers and models. They so wanted to see this little show. They knew Itachi had short temper.

"Yes you are", Itachi said like ending the conversation.

"I'm not spending the whole summer with you! I want another room!" Sasuke pouted, he knew he got everything when he started to pout.

"Cute but not enough. You know, your pouting hasn't worked on me on these last two years", Itachi said and followed the servant.

"And if you don't wanna stay with me, you will have to share room with Deidara, and I'm sure he will rape your cute little ass."

Sasuke thought it little. Maybe being raped was better idea that staying with Itachi.

Sasuke was not sure how this happened, but now he was in the elevator with Itachi and the servant. He was still having angry pouting face and it made Itachi even more annoyed.

"Sir? Is this little boy your brother?" Servant asked, he didn't like that murderous silent.

"Yes."

Sasuke looked at his brother and then he saw that the elevator was there.

"Floor twelve, Modelhouse's rooms 640-685", the speaker informed and they stepped out and headed towards Itachi's room. Sasuke saw that there were star signs on some doors. Itachi had one too.

"Thanks", Sasuke said to the servant and the two brothers went inside the room.

It was large. First you could see the living room with a big red sofa and large TV. Then there were three doors, one leaded to the bathroom, second one to the mini kitchen, and the last one to the bedroom.

"There's only one bedroom", Sasuke said angrily.

"Yes and you sleep on the sofa."

"No way..."

"Then do you want to sleep with me?" Itachi asked and Sasuke quickly shaked his head and sat on the sofa. It was very comfortable.

"Now, there some things you need to know", Itachi said and looked at Sasuke.

"One, the first five floors belong to the hotel, and we are only allowed to go the first floor where is restaurant. The next four floors are MODELHOUSE's business floors and the rest floors are our rooms. In the floor eleven is very living room and little restaurant where you can go anytime you want. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded. He knew he had to know the rules.

"Then I'm not sure if you have heard about the live show, so if possible, don't wander alone. Even though I hate the idea being stuck with you, there will be many people who wants to fuck you."

Sasuke stared at his brother. He was really regretting the idea that this might be good idea but this was a hell. Also hearing his brother talking that much was unusual, even thought he was the only one who ever heard him talking that much.

"I still hate you", Sasuke mumbled.

"You can yell at me and everything but not in front of the cameras", Itachi said. Sasuke wasn't sure that did he just hear sadness in his voice.

* * *

When Sasuke had eat something and had made his bed ready, the clock was only 10pm but he felt very tired. Itachi had gone somewhere and didn't have come back yet.

Sasuke soon fell asleep and woke up at 1am. He saw Itachi shoes in front of the door and then he went to his bedroom. Sasuke slowly peeked in.

"Niisan?" He asked as he stepped in his room. Itachi didn't woke up and then Sasuke poked at him.

"Niisan?"

"What.. the hell?" Itachi mumbled with a very sleepy voice. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his baby brother. Why was he here?

"Can I sleep here?" Sasuke asked very cutely.

Itachi stared at his brother. Yesterday boy didn't even want to be near him. Now he was waking him up at the middle of night and asking that could he sleep with him. Wait.

_´Middle of night?´_ Itachi thought. And then he remembered. Sasuke hated to sleep somewhere than his own bed. Itachi remembered that when they were smaller and they had gone to a vacation, Sasuke always woke up at the middle of night and came to sleep with him.

"Of course, ototo. Good night", Itachi said and then he welt how Sasuke crawled on his bed and then he suddenly hugged his brother.

"Good night, niisan", Sasuke mumbled and then they both fell asleep...

* * *

  
Review please! I wanna know what you think. And those who has read my other ItaSasu fic, Uchiha Mai (my OC) will also be in this fic :D  
This was quite short, but I think the next one will be longer.

Thank you for reading this :)


	2. Chapter 2

Big thanks to everyone!

I don't own Naruto. If I do, something like this would really happen

**Chapter 2: MODELHOUSE**

"OWW!!" Sasuke whined as he suddenly woke up and found himself on the floor. He felt pain in his arms and head and then he looked up to see his brother.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"You stoled my bed and I kicked you out", Itachi said.

"Bed?" Sasuke asked and noticed that he was indeed in Itachi's bedroom.

"Get dressed. You're coming with me. You have five minutes", Itachi said and before Sasuke understood what Itachi told him, he was kicked out of the bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke was quickly searching some clothes and found his tight black jeans and a black t-shirt. His every single clothe was black.

"Let's go, brat", Itachi said as he walked out of his room and headed towards the door. Sasuke wondered where they were going but he knew he would regret it later.

They went to the elevator and Itachi clicked down button and the number of 11.

"What are we doing there?" Sasuke asked. Even though he hated his brother, more he hated the silence between them. It felt like he would die in any minute. Itachi just gave him death glare.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"Shut up, brat. Don't speak unless someone asks something."

They stepped out of the elevator when the speaker informed;

_"Floor eleven, unauthorized quests are not welcome."_

Sasuke followed Itachi and he immediately noticed where that big living room was. The whole floor was that. Sasuke noticed that there were about ten people sitting on the couches. One of them turned around and started to scream.

"Itachi-sempai! Who is that cute little doll looking little boy, un?" Long blond haired, apparently boy asked. Sasuke just stared the boy who was now clinging on Itachi.

"No one important", Itachi answered. Sasuke felt incredible rage coming trough him.

"What? You stinky bastard! I'm going home!" Sasuke shouted and the people who were sitting on the couches were now watching this show. They thought that the boy didn't know rules; nobody didn't yell to Itachi. Sasuke turned around and headed back to the elevator.

"Such a rude little boy", Deidara said after Sasuke had disappeared.

"Was that a new model? He looked like a doll", Sasori asked as Itachi came to sat with them.

"Nope."

"I wanna fuck him, un", Deidara informed.

"Fuck you! I'm gonna be first to fuck that doll", Hidan said and hit the table.

"Why don't we make a competition? The first to fuck that little boy can have 5000§", Sasori asked.

"And those who doesn't wanna take part can have a bet, then the prize will be bigger", Deidara said excited.

"Where do you think you're going to get that money?" Kakuzu asked.

"From our own pockets", Sasori answered.

"Don't..." Itachi started talking but his phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_I'm in trouble"_, voice said and Itachi noticed that it was his little brother who was calling. Itachi sighed. Like he cared. Another deep breathe what caused Sasori to look at him.

"Where are you now?" Itachi asked coldly and tried to push Deidara away, who tried to listen them.

"_I don't know... some really big guys came to pick me and took somewhere. One of them has blue hair. Very scary... and now come to get me or otherwise I'm gonna call to mom!"_

"Give the phone to that blue haired one", Itachi demanded. Like he cared if the boy called to their mother.

"_Itachi?"_

"Yes and it's _san_ to you asshole. Bring that stupid boy here."

"_Where?"_

"To the floor 11, listen, I'm very angry now so bring some vodka too", Itachi said angrily and Deidara finally went to sit little farther away.

"_Can't you..."_

"Bring it", Itachi said with a cold demanding voice and ended the phone call.

"Deidara, I will give you nice night if you kiss the boy and tease him all day", Itachi ordered and Deidara blushed which caused every other people laugh.

"I take that as a yes", Itachi said and walked towards Deidara and touched his hair.

"Itachi-sempai..." Deidara mumbled and his face was like a tomato. Then Itachi went to sit his own king chair where he could see and hear everything. Just in time.

* * *

Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and was laughing, indeed he was laughing. Uchiha Sasuke was laughing. He was followed by the blue haired man.

"What's so funny?" Sasori asked.

"His... his name HAHAHAA!" Sasuke tried to say.

"You mean Kisame?" Deidara asked.

"Did you bring my vodka?" Itachi raised his voice and Kisame quickly went to gave the drink.

"What did you gave to the boy?" Itachi asked. Even though he didn't see his brother for two years, he knew that the boy didn't laugh much.

"I only gave him energy drink", Kisame answered like it was no big deal.

"Leave", Itachi ordered.

* * *

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other when Sasuke was standing like little lost kitten. They had very evil grin. They pulled Sasuke to sit with them, and they were sitting so close.

"So boy, how old are you, un", Deidara asked as he touched Sasuke's hair, who blushed at the contact and Sasuke turned to say something but Deidara's face was suddenly so close. Sasuke licked his lips.

"Sixteen", Sasuke face was now pink.

"Oh really?" Deidara wondered. He then carefully touched Sasuke's soft cheek which was now turning red. Deidara lowered his hand and was now touching Sasuke's neck and then he slowly lowered his hand and touched his nipples which made Sasuke shiver...

Itachi was enjoying watching those two. He loved how gentle Deidara was and Itachi knew he had to pay him. And he knew Deidara would love that. Itachi put the vodka back on the table, he hadn't even opened it.

"Do you wanna be model?" Itachi heard Deidara asking while he was still touching his nipples.

"No..."

"I'm sure that", Deidara moved closer to Sasuke, "boss would hire you... You are so like Itachi."

"No! Don't talk to me about that bastard!" Sasuke shouted and pushed Deidara away just when he was going to kiss him.

Itachi felt sudden rage when he saw that Deidara was going to kiss Sasuke but he convinced to himself that it was because of Sasuke calling him bastard.

Itachi sighed, he didn't like that feeling.

"Deidara, Sasori. Don't you have a job to do?" Itachi asked little angrily but only Sasuke was able to notice it. Deidara and Sasori looked at the big clock on the wall.

"Shit", Deidara said. He quickly stood up and was going to leave when he suddenly turned around and kissed Sasuke. Deidara grabbed at Sasuke's neck so Sasuke wouldn't push him away. But Deidara was surprised. Sasuke answered to the kiss. Sasuke opened his little cute mouth and Deidara put his tongue inside his mouth. It looked very hot but something was missing. There was no moaning, no love.

"Okay now we are going", Sasori suddenly said and grabbed at Deidara's ear, and dragged him in the elevator. Sasuke wiped his mouth and looked down, his eyes were full of sadness. That kind of face made Itachi want to hug his little brother.

"Doesn't the boy resemble someone?" Hidan asked from Itachi.

"_That_ girl", Itachi answered and his voice was full of hatred.

"You mean Mai-chan?" Hidan got a death glare from him.

"Fuck!" Hidan yelled for no reason and then he did something unexpected. He walked so quickly towards Sasuke that Itachi didn't have time to think.

Sasuke fell down on the floor when Hidan hit him on the face. Then Hidan kicked Sasuke's stomach who was in pain. Sasuke glared the man who dared to hit him. Then he noticed that Itachi was behind the man who had it him. Sasuke closed his eyes and was already preparing for the worst but the next hit never came.

Sasuke felt someone lift him up and carrying him somewhere. The hands he felt on his skin felt so familiar.

Sasuke opened his eyes and noticed that he was back to Itachi's room. Sasuke was sitting on the sofa and Itachi was sitting in front of him, first aid box on the floor.

"Itachi", Sasuke tried to say but Itachi went to hold something cold on his cheek.

"I'll make sure that Hidan will get some punishment."

"Eh?" Sasuke looked at Itachi, he looked so sad, which Sasuke didn't understood why.

"You see, Hidan loves your sister and he thought that you were her child."

Was that the reason why Itachi looked so sad? Sasuke didn't know the answer. But somehow he knew that the sadness was because of him.

"Niisan? Can we forget... that fight?" Sasuke asked carefully but still Sasuke noticed little anger in Itachi's eyes. Itachi didn't say anything.

"It's been two years. I don't want to hate you!" Sasuke pushed Itachi's hand away and went to hug him but Itachi didn't return the hug.

"Because of me you got some bad memories, don't stop hating me", Itachi said coldly.

"But I wanna go back to where we were brothers!" Sasuke cried. But now Sasuke had made Itachi angry. Itachi grabbed at his hands and pushed him down on the floor.

"Don't you understand? The past can't be changed!"

"But if I forgive you?"

"Impossible! I don't forgive you what you did!"

"But niisan..."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that! You are not my little brother!!"

* * *

Review! That was a ch 2, I hope you liked it :D


	3. Chapter 3

AN: SORRY! It took me about 2years to update, so sorry! I already had wrote this chapter, I just had to do little changes and I still don't like some parts.  
I just got a good idea so now I'm trying to update little often ^^''

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own characters except my OC

Warnings: swearing, rape, incest.

**Chapter 3: Don't say that..**

"You are not my brother!"

Sasuke could hear those words running trough his head, causing a deep wound in his heart over and over again. He felt like his heart would explode from pain. But the worst thing was that the cause of pain was still standing in front of him, looking at him like he was a some kind of disease.

"Get out!" Sasuke heard those words and now he felt tears on his cheeks. He couldn't stop them. They just fell down.

Sasuke rose up and headed towards the door, and was surprised that he was able to walk, even though his legs were shaking.

Sasuke, still crying, went to the elevator and pushed the number 11. He just wanted something to drink. Sasuke stepped out of the elevator and shocked to see Itachi there. Wait. Sasuke took a better a look and noticed that it wasn't Itachi even though she looked almost the same. He recognized her. Sasuke walked so quickly towards her and hugged her. He just wanted someone to hug him. He needed someone to show him that he was still alive.

"Sasuke?" Woman asked, then she heard that the boy was crying.  
"Neesan, take me home", Sasuke sniffed and looked at her. She noticed that the boy had swollen cheek.  
"Who hit you?" She demanded.  
"It... that man", Sasuke said and pointed that silver haired man who was standing behind the girl. Mai glared at Hidan, who was shaking badly.  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you BUT if you ever again even raise your voice against this boy, I'm going to kill you."

"Fucking devil", Hidan whispered.

"But Sasuke, why are you..." Mai almost asked when she noticed very angry Uchiha Itachi.  
Everyone fell silent. Sasuke had stopped crying but now he was afraid. There was only one who could stop the angry Uchiha and she was luckily there.

"Mai, take that trash away from my sight", Itachi ordered.  
"Why should I do that?" Mai answered and went to sit on the couch with Sasuke.  
"Do it."  
"Are you fighting again?" Mai sighed. Sasuke started to shake again. Right now he was afraid of Mai more than his brother. Sasuke looked all the time at his legs.  
"Not your business."

"Otouto! Last time when you had a fight, Sasuke got in the hospital!"  
"That wasn't my fault!" Itachi yelled.  
"Yes it was! You aren't good brother at all, you should be the one who keeps him safe!"

Sasuke put his hands on his ears. He didn't wanna hear, he so didn't wanna hear it...

"Brother?" Hidan asked but nobody didn't listen him. Well, to this point Deidara and Sasori were sure that these three were siblings, Hidan probably still thought that Sasuke was Mai's child.

"Look who is talking!" Itachi yelled.  
"Enough!" Mai and Itachi looked at the man who told them to stop. Sasuke sighed relieved. Uchiha Madara.

He was only one who could stop angry Mai. Interesting family...

"Enough, children. Mai, take Sasuke home, his mother will take care of him. There is no need you to worry."  
"Can't."  
"Why is that?" Madara asked and raised his eyebrow.  
"Mother is in Kyoto for three weeks."  
"The boy isn't going to stay here!" Itachi shouted, he was again mad.  
"Itachi, go to your room", Madara ordered.  
"I'm not a child anymore, unlike someone else."  
"To me you're a child."

"Fine, I'm leaving!" Sasuke suddenly shouted. He tried to act strong but he knew he would soon break 'cause Itachi stared him so angrily.  
"No!" Mai shouted.  
"Uncle, I'll only bring trouble here", Sasuke did his sad face, he knew it would work on his uncle. Mai and his uncle looked at each other.

"Itachi, we have to talk to you about something", Madara said and they went to some corner and started to whisper.  
"I know you don't like this, but we have to keep Sasuke here", Mai said.  
"Why? He will only bring trouble."  
"I can't let him go home", Madara said, "I promised."  
Itachi was still angry but he noticed that his sister and uncle were little uneasy.  
"What happened?" Itachi asked.

"Your father got out of jail."

* * *

_Flashback_

**_Two years ago_**

"_Niisan, can you help me with my homework?" Sasuke asked behind the door. He was not allowed to enter in Itachi's room._

"_Hn..." Sasuke heard the answer and the door was open. Sasuke took Itachi's hand on his own and leaded him to his room. _

_Itachi sat on his little brother's bed while Sasuke did his homework. Itachi noticed that his eyes were wondering to his little brother's neck all the time, and he didn't like the feeling. He had tried to separate from his brother but he couldn't. Every time he tried to leave him, move away, Sasuke fell in depression and started to act weird. _

_And Itachi had discovered his feelings for his little brother but tried to forget them dating other boys.  
__It didn't help at all._

"_Sasuke, I'm going out today", Itachi suddenly said.  
_"_Eh? Today is Saturday..."  
_"_I know and don't worry, I'll leave before six and come home before ten. You should be okay", Itachi said but he saw Sasuke's worried face.  
_"_Why don't you stay here with your friend? I promise that..."  
_"_Sasuke, if father sees me.."  
_"_You can be in your room! And if father tries to come, I will distract him..."  
_"_And then I would have to save you and maybe call police... and ambulance."  
__Sasuke didn't say anything and then they heard the main door open and close._

"_Sasuke! Come down you little brat!" They heard their father yell. Sasuke sighed and went downstairs. Itachi looked at the clock and walked also downstairs._

"_I'll be soon back", Itachi said to Sasuke and went to pick up his boyfriend.  
_"_Don't go!" Sasuke begged._

_Their father was more than 40 years old and his face looked rough, life seen and everything else what can old people's face show._

_Sasuke watched the door close when his brother had slammed it. He felt cold eyes looking at him, judging him. Now felt stupid that, he hadn't never told his brother what his father did to him. He had only told him that he sometimes touched him at the places where father shouldn't. He hadn't tell anything else. Not that his father hit him very badly sometimes, or even rapes him. _

"_We have little time before your brother comes back with his friend", his father said and Sasuke was afraid. He needed his brother right now! __Sasuke felt cold hand around his wrist but then he tried to struggle away but the grip was strong. Stronger man pulled the small one up the stairs and to the little one's bedroom. __Sasuke knew what was going to happen. It had happened many times before and he had learned that more he struggled, more hits he got, but never on the face. Never on his beautiful face._

_Older man put his hand on Sasuke's shoulders and pushed him down on his knees.  
_"_Today we will do this way", he heard his father's voice said. It felt so distant. Sasuke felt how older man pulled his hand to touch his erection.  
_"_No, I won't do anything!" Sasuke snapped, he hated it when his father touched him, but he loved when his brother touched him. But he and Itachi, they had never done anything. _

_Sasuke came back to reality when he felt a kick in his stomach, then in his legs. He fell down and his father came on top of him.  
_"_You don't seem to learn", his father said as he opened his son's pants and touched his erection.  
_"_Stop! Don't... don't... just don't", Sasuke felt couple tears coming down on his cheeks. And then he hugged his father and tried to get away with his cute play... or it will come worse._

"_Papa, I don't want to... it hurts so much... papa, papa", Sasuke mumbled, his father's hand still on his erection.  
_"_That... That won't work on me, you slut!" His father suddenly shouted and he threw Sasuke off him, who landed on the floor. He saw his father look around and then they both saw baseball bat._

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

_Sasuke was laying on the floor, his legs and arms were hurting from the pain. He heard his father leaving and hoped that Itachi would come home soon. __Half hour later, still laying on the floor, he heard the door close and heard talking. Angry talking. So, his father was still at home._

"_Sasuke?" He heard his brother voice. It was full of fear. Sasuke wanted to rise up but his body was hurting so badly.  
_"_Sasuke!" the door opened and Sasuke saw his brother coming.  
_"_Niichan..." Sasuke whispered.  
_"_Don't worry, I will take you to hospital."_

"_You don't take him anywhere", their father entered in the room. Itachi was going to say something but he noticed that his father had a gun.  
_"_Now that you are home, Itachi, undress your brother and then strip yourself."_

_Brothers were shocked. Sasuke begged them to stop all the time. He didn't want to feel Itachi's warm fingers on his filthy body. _

"_Sasuke, do you remember the story about the sheep?" Itachi tried to make Sasuke to think something else.  
_"_Yes..."  
_"_Close your eyes and tell me the story", Itachi told when he had undressed his brother. Fukagu smirked above them.  
__Sasuke closed his eyes, and then Itachi started to strip. His father had never touched him._

"_Little lamb was a very lonely", Sasuke started to tell but his voice was trembling._

"_Now go to lie on bed on your back", Fukagu ordered, and soon Itachi felt cold metal around his wrist. His father had handcuffed him.  
_"_What are you planning?" Itachi asked as his father took a camera._

"_Little lamb had no friends", Sasuke tried to think the story._

"_Sasuke!" Fukagu said angrily. Little boy opened his eyes and saw naked Itachi lying on the bed. He looked at his father and saw a gun and camera.  
_"_Now go sit on top of your brother..."  
_"_You sick bastard!" Itachi shouted._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Everyone was so interested about watching three Uchihas talking, that nobody didn't notice one Uchiha disappear.

* * *

AN: Review please, keep me updating this ;) You don't want me to update this every second year right ;)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

AN: Heheh~~ I already wrote this. And it only took a month ^^

This chapter is little cheesy . but it had to be ;)

**Chapter 4: Quality time with brother**

Sasuke was so pissed off. He wanted to be friends with his brother, but at the same time he hated him so much. Sasuke didn't understand Itachi's mood swings. And after his brother had said his not his brother, it hurt. It hurt to see him.

Raven haired walked down stairs 'cause he wanted to some time pass. He really had nothing to do. After fifteen minutes he finally came to first floor. It was full of girls and some really gay looking guys. Then Sasuke remembered that Modelhouse was looking for new models. There were a lots of cameras so Sasuke thought that it was part of that live show. They were not only filming Akatsuki, but these new models too.

(Akatsuki was the group name of those ten best models.)

Sasuke sighed. This was so bothersome, just like Shikamaru would say. He wondered how his friends were doing. They had all gone to the summer trip, but Sasuke didn't want to go (after he heard that Sakura and Ino would be there). Eventhough hot springs sounded very nice.

"I brought camera with me. I soo hope I can get a picture of Itachi-sama..." some black haired girl said. Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes. He tried to walk trough the massive amount of people and hoped he wouldn't catch anyone's attention. Boy didn't have any good luck during that day.

"What's your name boy? Do you also want to be model here?" reporter asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm in hurry..."

"Just tell us! I think you have great looks and you resemble Itachi-sama a lot."

"I know that and I'm sick of hearing that. Itachi this and that. Now leave me alone!"

Sasuke wanted some fresh air and quickly walked towards doors. He noticed that blue haired big guy standing in front of the door. Air was so good. He was looking around and staring what other people did. It was comfortable. Just standing there. Sasuke saw some middle aged man staring at him. Pedophile?

"Kisame-san?" Sasuke turned his head towards man.

"Yes?"

"Do you see some old man staring at me?" younger one asked. He really didn't like old people staring at him. It made him feel sick, but he didn't remember why.

"You better get inside then. That man has been around building whole day. Itachi-san would kill me if something would happen to you."

Sasuke nodded. Kisame was right, better not take any risks, and then he went back to inside.

Kisame took his phone.

"Mai-sama, man has been seen."

* * *

Mai sighed in her office. She was really busy with new models and Akatsuki was giving her headache. Pein's photos failed again, Hidan was following her all the time, Itachi was pissed off, Deidara and Sasori weren't working. Then ad there problem with her father, watching over Sasuke and keep business going on.  
After Kisame had called her, she had told to Hidan go to get Sasuke. She hoped that her younger brother listened Hidan. After couple minutes, her office's door opened again and Hidan and Sasuke entered in the room. Hidan looked very angry and Mai could only wonder, what Sasuke had said.

"Hidan, leave."

Mai sighed and told Sasuke to come and sit in front of her.

"I'm sure you know about live show thing. If you don't wanna find your face in magazines, stay away from them. Most of them are paparazzis that wants some scandal headlines about Itachi. Then something else... What do you know about your father?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Why are they talking about father?

"He is in jail 'cause he was driving drunk and then killed someone?"

Mai could only nod. It seemed that Sasuke didn't remember. Even she didn't know details but Itachi had told enough.

"Well, he got angry at Itachi and what I have heard from jail, is that, he is blaming you for everything. Our father's mind isn't stable so we are thinking that he might come and get revenge."

Sasuke was little shocked, and he didn't understand why father was blaming him.

"What? He isn't in jail anymore? And why is he blaming me?"

"No, someone paid him out. Mother heard about this and decided to go to Kyoto and send you here. We have cameras and staff knows you, so you should be safe. And we have no idea why is he blaming you. When you were just a baby, he didn't take care of you when mom was working. Itachi and I had to do it. And I, teenage girl, was really angry about it. I yelled to father and left home."

Mai didn't like to lie to Sasuke, eventhough half of it was true. She had yelled his father and left home 'cause she couldn't take it anymore. She hated father's touches and so on.

Sasuke didn't remember those things. He was way too young at that time. He didn't understand his father at all, and he felt like he had forgotten something.

"This is gonna be long summer... Do you want to do something? Like working?" Mai suddenly changed the topic before she would tell too much.

"Work? Will I get paid?"

"It depends what kind of work. What would you like to do? I could always use some help doing these paperworks. Hmm... cleaning... What about modeling?" Mai got very good money-maker idea.

Sasuke wasn't sure. He didn't wanna be naked in pictures.

"I'm not sure... I don't like pics..."

"You know I got very good idea. Akatsuki is being lazy ass and they aren't working, so there won't be money. We have our own magazine and I could ad there special pages, only once. Special photos with you. Everyone will get private photo with you and then there would be whole group with you. Clothes on, some sexy ones."

Sasuke had to admit that it sounded really great.

"What are you planning?" Sasuke asked from his sister.

"Money-maker. I want to make you this company's money-maker. And my other plan is get Akatsuki to work. I'm sure when they hear about this, they so want to work", Mai laughed. "You will get paid, of course."

Sasuke was hooked. He needed some money and it didn't sound that bad.

"It could be also shown in live show, when taking photos and I wondered it would be great to take those pictures in 11th floor."

"When we are going to tell to others?" Sasuke smiled. He then realized that he had to take pics with Itachi but that way he could give some troubles to his brother.

Mai smiled. She loved her youngest brother. So evil sometimes, just like her. Itachi was just a annoying sex god. Manager pushed some button on phone and soon her voice was heard from speakers.

_"Akatsuki, meeting in the 11th floor. Everyone has to be there, yes that includes boss too. You have five minutes to go there or I will kill you. And Itachi, I lost sight of your baby."_

"He is gonna kill you", Sasuke sighed.

"It was just a little joke."

"Itachi doesn't like jokes."

"I know that very well, that's why I like to tease him."

"Sometimes I really wonder, are you an Uchiha after all..."

Everyone was there when Sasuke and Mai arrived at the private floor. Itachi sitting in his private chair, Sasori and Deidara sitting on sofa, Hidan was near bar. Konan, Pein, Kakuzu and Madara were just standing somewhere.

"What are you planning?" Madara asked.

"Planning to do some fucking good business", Mai smirked.

"That sounds very interesting, yeah", Deidara was in.

"So what is this business about?" Itachi asked. Sasuke could hear anger in his voice.

"Because many of you have become such a lazy asses, I decided to put up some contest. At first you should know this: I have decided to ad some special pages in our magazine, only once at first. Akatsuki, group photo shooting with Sasuke. Everyone will have private pictures with Sasuke, then whole group. It will be also shown in live show. And then the contest, the one who will do his/her work best, can go to Armani's fashion show as a model. I think nobody of you have been in Armani's fashion show."

"So if we do this special photos well, someone of us can go to that fashion show?" Sasori made sure.

"No, every single photo shoot must be done well", Mai answered.

"I didn't allow Sasuke to be modeling", Itachi said. "His still underage, and I'm his brother."

"And I'm his older sister, and older than you. So just do your work or I will fire you!" Mai threatened.

"Niisan, I want to do this. Otherwise being here is gonna be so fucking boring..." Sasuke said quietly.

"Do not swear, baby brother."

"Sorry, niisan."

"And don't call me that."

"Sorry, aniki."

"NOT THAT ETHER!" Itachi snapped. "Didn't I say that you are not my brother?"

"Itachi-sama... Just while a go, you said that you are his brother", Deidara reminded.

"Fuck you all."

After that Itachi walked to the elevator and probably went to his room. Sasuke was sad. He had again made Itachi angry.

"Don't worry. He will get over it. He is just pissed off 'cause of those fan girls. He can't even leave this house", Pein said.

Sasuke smiled little.

* * *

After couple hours, Sasuke was feeling little better and didn't care Itachi's mood swings. He wanted to apologize, but was he really going to do that? It was very humiliating. Young boy was standing in front of Itachi's room and then finally he knocked.

"It's me", Sasuke said and opened the door. He couldn't see Itachi in the living room, so he peeked in the bedroom 'cause the door was open. While living together, Sasuke had learned not to open Itachi's room doors. But if those were already open...

"Are you sleeping?" boy asked carefully, when he saw Itachi lying down on the bed.

"No", Itachi didn't even look at his brother. Sasuke walked next to bed.

"I'm really sorry... I have made you angry, again", Sasuke said and looked at the floor.

"Yes, you did."

"I just want us to be normal brothers", Sasuke told. "I will forgive that you pushed me down from the balcony. I don't even remember it."

Now Itachi looked at his brother. He remembered how he had lied to Sasuke. He couldn't tell the truth, it would hurt Sasuke so badly. So, he had lied. Lied to his precious little brother. Itachi didn't want Sasuke to forgive him (eventhough Sasuke was thinking different accident), he had failed to protect him.

"I want to take bath together. I want you to wash my back, just like old times", Sasuke smiled shyly and blushed little.

"Otouto, you are already 16-years old. I'm over twenty. You would be just shocked if you see me naked", Itachi sighed. Actually he wanted to take bath together but he knew Sasuke wouldn't dare after all.

"Pleaaaaseee~", and then Sasuke used his ultimate weapon: puppy eyes.

"Fine", Itachi sighed and rose up.

* * *

Bathroom was quite big. And bathtub was huge. Sasuke filled it with water and then undressed himself. He watched behind him and saw Itachi watching him.

"What are you staring at?" Sasuke whined.

"Your ass."

Sasuke blushed and quickly hide in the bath. He also wet his hair so he could wash it later. Soon he had his gorgeous and naked brother there with him.

"This brings memories... Let's have some conversation", Itachi smirked.

"Eh, okay..." Sasuke said quietly.

"You are still virgin?" Itachi asked and Sasuke's cheeks turned red.

"Y-yes..."

Only Itachi knew, that Sasuke wasn't. He had taken that couple years ago.

"Do you have someone you love?" Itachi wanted to know everything about his brother, what he had missed. Like when he had masturbated for the first time or did he got erection during school days. Itachi remembered that he had had a friend, who had gotten erection during school day. It was so funny.

"No", Sasuke answered.

"Are you gay?"

"I'm not!" Sasuke quickly shouted, his cheeks still being red. "Are you?"

"Yes", Itachi answered.

"Really?" Sasuke was so surprised that Itachi started to laugh.

"Really. Have you ever seen headlines about me dating some girl?"

"No..." Sasuke shaked his head. "So... As my brother you have to tell me, how gay sex feels. You actually get someone's dick in your ass..."

"I have no memories of doing so but anal sex is painful and very pleasurable. Feeling someone's tight hole around your dick... Thank you for reminding, I need pay a visit to Deidara's room later."

"Are you dating him?" Sasuke didn't know why he felt so jealous.

"No."

"Then why are you fucking him?"

"You are so innocent! I just fuck him 'cause everyone wants to fuck with me. Even you", Itachi stared at Sasuke right in to the eyes.

"I d-don't..." Sasuke shuddered. Whole conversation had turned him on, and he was already aroused. He had lift up his legs so Itachi wouldn't see his arousal.

"Come here, I will wash your back now", Itachi ordered. Sasuke panicked. He couldn't move.

"Baby brother, what's wrong?" Itachi teased and made Sasuke's hair even more wet. He knew very well, what was wrong with Sasuke. Younger one didn't answer but moved closer to his brother and turned his back towards him.

"Itachi! Are you here?" They both heard Madara's voice. Sasuke was sure Madara's voice sounded little weird.

"In bath!" Itachi's voice was full off anger. Sasuke was so pale and his heart had almost jumped out of his chest. He really felt like they were doing something they shouldn't.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" Madara was almost opening the door.

"Nope, just come here", Itachi told. It was their uncle after all. How many times Madara had seen them both naked? They all three had even been in same bath at the same time (of course it was when Sasuke was only 4-years old). Before Madara entered in the room, Itachi had took some shampoo and started to wash Sasuke's hair. Then door opened.

Then they saw something flash.

Itachi was fast with his moves. He had taken a towel and threw it over Sasuke's head, so his face wouldn't be recognized. Then he bravely rose from the bath and quickly run to grab the camera. He had to thank his gorgeous body for that. This paparazzi, who had pretended to be Madara, had got nosebleed and Itachi was very lucky guy that he was alone.

"Noo! Don't destroy it!"

But Itachi destroyed whole camera and stole the filmtape, just in case.

"What did you see?" Itachi asked angrily. His quality time with Sasuke had been ruined.

"J-just some b-boy there..."

"What did you see?"

"Nothing! I saw nothing!"

"Good, now get out."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, and don't worry, I got the tape", Itachi said as he returned in the bathroom. Sasuke had already washed himself and Itachi felt little disappointed.

"I'm tired. I will go to sleep already..."

"Ah, okay... You can sleep in my bed. I don't want you to wake me up middle of night."

"Sorry..."

"You apologize too much", Itachi sighed.

"So-... I mean, it's just a habit..."

"Just go to sleep already. I will teach you tomorrow."

"Teach me?" Sasuke was little shocked.

"About what do you need to know about modeling."

Sasuke nodded and went to sleep, naked. Itachi noticed this nice fact but he understood that everything was too rough for his brother. And he couldn't help it but was really worried about his brother. Modeling wasn't easy and Sasuke didn't like cameras, and then their father had gotten free.

He had to keep eye on Sasuke.

tbc...

* * *

AN: REVIEW PLEASE! What did you think about this quality time between brothers? Should it happen more often? And I'm sure everyone will asks about this, YES Itachi beated that paparazzi . I'm really bad at writing that kind of stuff so I left it out :(


End file.
